


Rest and Relaxation

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Massage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Weiss is tired out from studying too hard and Yang tries to help her relaxSequel toPost-Workout Workout





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Dark_Tenshikage]

It was exam time at Beacon Academy and everybody was freaking out, except for Yang. Blake and Ruby were spending their days in the library while Weiss had set up camp at her desk back at the dorm. All of them were studying all day, everyday, and had been doing so for a week straight.

Yang, on the other hand, wasn’t a fan of hitting the books that hard. She stuck her nose into a few books here and there, but she used every opportunity she got to do anything else. Working out, keeping the rest of the team away from their studies, you name it. However, while Ruby and Blake were easy victims and grateful for the occasional diversion, Weiss remained steadfast in her conviction to spent every waking hour studying.

Long story short, by the second week, Yang grew worried. She knew that Weiss valued her perfect grades a lot, but the way she went about things just wasn’t healthy.

One night, Yang returned to the dorm and found Weiss sitting at her desk as always. She had run into Blake and Ruby outside. They were going to the movies. One of Blake’s saucy romance books had gotten adapted to the big screen. While Ruby and Weiss had also enjoyed those novels, Weiss didn’t feel like going.

Yang decided that she wouldn’t let Weiss study any more that evening. The girl needed to take a break.  
“Whatcha doin’?”, Yang asked and peered over her shoulder. Whatever book Weiss was reading, it was not part of the standard curriculum. _Jeez, she’s going way overboard with this…_

“I’m studying, Yang. If you don’t mind...”, Weiss said. She sounded tired.  
“Oh, but I do, Icequeen”, Yang said. Weiss raised an eyebrow and turned towards her. Only then did Yang get a good look at her bloodshot eyes. The bags under them were downright impressive. Yang recoiled a little at the sight.

“Oh, boy… you’re overdoing it, Weiss. I never expected I’d have to describe your appearance as ghastly, but...”  
“It can’t be helped. I have a reputation to maintain”, Weiss said, and gave Yang the cold shoulder.  
“You know, if you don’t slow down a bit your pretty little head might just burst with all that knowledge you’re trying to accumulate”, Yang said jokingly. The Icequeen merely grumbled in response.

“Come now...”, Yang said and pulled at Weiss white jacket.  
“What are you doing?”. Weiss tried to resist, but she felt sluggish and weak. Her porcelain shoulders were quickly exposed.  
“I’m trying to help you unwind”, Yang said and put her hands on her shoulders. “And it feels like you desperately need it, too. These shoulders are crazy stiff”.

Weiss gasped when Yang’s fingers started digging into her muscles. Her hands were pleasantly warm, and Weiss could practically feel how her muscles loosened up.  
“Okay, but just a little bit… ah!”.  
“Sure, sure. Although, if I do this for you I might as well do it right”, Yang said. She went over to her bed and pulled a little bottle from under her pillow.

She poured just a little of the clear substance onto her palm, rubbed her hands together, and resumed the massage.  
“What’s that?”, Weiss asked.  
“Just some massage lotion. Makes the whole process go a lot smoother and it improves circulation. Great for your skin”, Yang said conversationally.  
“Why do you have that under your pillow?”  
“For… reasons”. That was all the explanation Weiss needed. Somehow, that didn’t bother her.

Yang kept massaging Weiss for a while. The Icequeen gradually relaxed. She closed her eyes and her breathing became calm and even. What Yang had said about the lotion improving circulation must’ve been true because her shoulders and neck felt quite hot, but in a good way.

“How are you feeling?”, Yang asked.  
“Good”, Weiss mumbled. She felt like she might fall asleep.  
“Good”, Yang said and kept going.

After some more time, Yang raised her voice again.  
“You know, you really helped me out a while back. In the shower, I mean”. Weiss perked up at the mention of that episode. She hadn’t thought about it lately, but it had certainly left a strong impression on her.  
“Y-your point being…?”  
“Well, not to be pushy or anything, but… I was thinking… maybe you’re the one in need of… help this time?”, Yang said, sounding bashful. As she said it, one of her hands slipped from Weiss’ shoulders down her front. It slipped into her dress and gently rubbed one of her breasts.

Weiss sighed at the touch. Yang’s warm, strong hand felt good. She was about to tell her to stop, but her stiff nipples betrayed her true feelings. She was so tired from studying, and the offer of some _help_ sounded absolutely lovely.

“Maybe you’re right”, Weiss said softly. She grabbed Yang’s other hand and pulled it down her front. Yang got the hint and started rubbing her other boob as well. Yang had to lean forward a little, pushing her big breasts into Weiss’ shoulders. The Icequeen liked that. She leaned back and turned her head. She was using Yang’s bosom as a pillow. A warm, soft, fragrant pillow.

“Is it good, Weiss?”, Yang asked softly. She wasn’t entirely sure if the Icequeen was awake or not. She only knew that her nipples were hard, making them fun little playthings.  
“Mhm”, Weiss sighed. She lazily lifted a hand and caressed one of Yang’s arms. She liked getting fondled like this. She was listening to Yang’s heartbeat.

“Want me to make you feel even better?”, Yang asked. Weiss opened her eyes and looked up. Yang smiled at her. She was blushing, and so was Weiss. The Icequeen licked her lips and parted them a little. Yang bent over her and their lips met.

* * * * *

A bit later, their lips were still connected, muffling Weiss’ moans. Her dress was laying on the ground and her white lace panties were dangling from one of her thighs.

The two girls were laying on Weiss’s bed. While Weiss was naked, Yang still wore her black shorts. Her luscious breasts pressed against Weiss’ modest mounds as they kissed deeply. Their hard nipples brushed against each other and their tongues were engaged in an erotic dance.

The thing responsible for Weiss’ moaning were Yang’s fingers digging into her pussy. The blonde’s middle and index fingers were stirring her insides rapidly. She had bent them just a little bit to tease one of her weak spots and it was driving Weiss insane.

Furthermore, she managed to rub Weiss’ clit while she did that, which felt incredible to the heiress. Weiss felt pressure building up deep inside. Yang was overwhelming her senses. It was hot, and stuffy, and her pussy was overflowing with desire.

Her hips began to move on their own in rhythm with Yang’s fingering. Weiss clung to Yang. She dug her fingers into her golden tresses lest she pulled away and deprived the Icequeen of her lovely tongue.

Yang could tell that Weiss was quickly reaching her climax when her body began to tremble. Her moans changed into shrill shrieks, she kicked the air and her thighs closed, squeezing her hand.

Then, it came. The orgasm hit Weiss like a thunderclap. Her eyes rolled back and she screamed into Yang’s mouth. She arched her back off of the mattress and remained thus for at least ten seconds, during which her whole body was shaken by powerful burst of pleasure.

Eventually, she dropped onto the mattress, and Yang slowly pulled away, leaving Weiss gasping for air. Yang inspected the hand that had been pleasuring Weiss. Her pussy had seized up so hard that she had worried for a moment, but everything was fine. Her digits were covered in Weiss’ honey, as well as her palm, which Yang felt the need to get a taste of. She liked it.

After about a minute, Weiss opened her eyes and looked at Yang. The blonde was propped up on one arm, smiling down at her.  
“Did you have a good time?”, the blonde asked as if she didn’t know the answer already. She sounded incredibly smug at that moment, although she had every reason to.  
“Yeah, but...”, Weiss said, and reached between Yang’s legs. She rubbed her boner through her shorts. “...I think I could feel better yet”. Yang swallowed a lump in her throat.  
“Are you sure?”  
“You wanted me to stop studying. The least you can do is entertain me”, Weiss said, smiling mischievously. Yang couldn’t suppress a grin.  
“Cocky little scamp… I’ll entertain you alright!”, she said, and as she did, she climbed between Weiss’ legs and pulled down her shorts. Weiss bit her lip at the sight.

Before they began, Yang grabbed her bottle again and poured a generous helping of the stuff onto her dick. It was probably unnecessary, Weiss was utterly drenched, after all, but making sure wouldn’t hurt. Yang was pretty big.

There was no talking between them. Yang climbed on top of Weiss, who readily wrapped her arms and legs around her. They smiled at each other while Weiss guided Yang’s cock to her slippery entrance, and both of them moaned when she started pushing. Penetration was easy. Yang’s thick cock was gobbled up by Weiss’ greedy pussy.

When Yang’s heavy nuts came to rest against Weiss’ cute butt, the girls started to kiss again. While their tongues were playing, Yang started moving. Her thrusts were slow and rhythmic at first, digging into her deeply, stretching her sensitive hole nicely.

When Yang found a spot deep inside that made Weiss giggle and gasp she knew she had found what she had been looking for. She focused her thrusts on that sweet spot, and gradually increased her speed.

At first, Weiss was showering her with kisses for making her feel so good. Later, when Yang was going at full speed, and her balls slapped against Weiss with every thrust, the Icequeen was tightly embracing her, unable to do anymore than whimper and squeal.

Weiss came much sooner than Yang.  
“Oh! Yang! Fu- aaaaahhhhh!”, she screamed, and Yang thought she would get crushed. Weiss’ arms and thighs tensed up, squeezing Yang’s whole body, but not half as strongly as her pussy squeezed Yang’s dick. Yang tried to pull out and moaned. Weiss was so tight at that moment that any movement at all felt incredibly intense.

Eventually, Weiss relaxed again, and Yang got to continue. She quickly regained her full speed. While the blonde worked her way towards her own orgasm, Weiss lay there and caressed her stud in post-orgasmic bliss.  
“Mmmmh, Yang...”, she sighed happily and groped her lovers big breasts. She pinched her nipples, which disrupted Yang’s rhythm. She was very close, and getting her nipples teased like that was borderline unbearable.

She grabbed Weiss’ wrists and pinned them next to her head before resuming.  
“You can play with my boobs all you like when I’m done”  
“I’ll hold you to that”, Weiss giggled, and sighed.  
Before long, Yang was finally about to cum. She drilled Weiss hard and deep until the very last second. Then she pulled out. Her seed spilled forth all over Weiss’ belly. The stuff felt hot on her skin. It pooled in her belly button, and some of it slowly ran down her sides unto her sheets.

When she had let it all out, Yang lay down next to Weiss. The girls started making out again. Weiss resumed her breast fondling from before, and Yang didn’t mind at all this time.  
“Mmh, you didn’t have to pull out, you know”, Weiss said, sheepishly. Yang was surprised to hear that, but it made her grin. She pushed Weiss on her side and spooned her, so her semi-erect cock rested against her pussy.

“I think I can rectify that, if you’re up for a second round”. Weiss felt Yang’s cock swelling back up again between her legs. The offer was tempting, but…  
“What if Blake and Ruby walk in on us?”

Yang checked her scroll. Their movie shouldn’t have ended yet, and even if, getting back to Beacon from Vale would take some time.  
“I think we’ve got time for a quick round”. Weiss smiled lewdly.  
“Well, in that case...”, she said and guided Yang back into her warm, welcoming pussy.


End file.
